Multiverser of Zero
by matt-dragnolian
Summary: This is my first Multiverser fic. Shout out to VindictiveDunc, Hello people, My name is Matthew Ignolian, and i will be entertaining you today by diving into and fixing the mess that is Familiar of Zero, Hope you enjoy the first part to my story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is Matt-dragnolian here, starting up my new fic, hopefully by the title you have realized that this a multiverser fic, i am having trouble inspiration-wise for my Dust runes fic, so hopefully i will have it out sometime next week. Chow!  
Disclaimer, i only own My oc and his stuff the rest belongs to the original owner/story_

"Hello!"- Speech

'Hello!'- Thought

**"Hello!"**- Speech when Matt is angry.

*KABOOM!* loud noises

"AHHHHHHHHH" Saito yelled as he fell from the portal. 'Oh, this is too easy.' I thought smugly as I teleported saito back to japan. He wouldn't be needed here anymore, so he would probably want to stay home. Just to Let you know, i'm Matt Ignolian, your local- oh, wait. That's spider-man. Eh, what the hell, i'm just a random Multiverser living out there.

"WOOOHOOOO!" I shouted as I fell. This was really fun! Oh crap, there's the ground. *Boom!*** **I hit the ground. The noble wizards were all staring at me after I started to get up. Thankfully, I can understand them all do to my being a multiverser.

"HAHAHAHA! Louise the Zero has summoned a commoner!" a red-haired woman I knew as Kirche von Zerbst laughed.

"Hey! Who are you calling a commoner Dumbass!" I shouted at her annoyed.

"Hey! Watch who you're talking to commoner!" Someone from the crowd shouted back. As much as it annoyed me I couldn't do this now.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." Louise chanted walking up to me. Then she kissed me. You would think, that, after living for as long as I have, that I would be used to kissing. You'd be wrong. Just as the first time I was kissed, I blushed a crapload, and stuttered afterword. I cried out in pain as my hand started to sizzle. I looked down and saw the runes for Gandalfr on it.

"Huh, neat." I said as I looked down.

"Um, excuse me sir, but may I see the runes on your hand?" asked a teacher that I recognized as Colbert.

"Sure." I replied,I knew that he would find that it was the sigils of the Gandalfr.

"Thank you, young man." He thanked me as he walked off.

"Class is dismissed" He called out behind him.

"Follow me, then Familiar." Louise then said as she walked away.

"Sure thing Master." I replied as I followed after her. When we got back it was nighttime, and everyone was heading back to thier respective dorms. When I ws heading up I noticed that Guiche was talking to Montmorency at the door to his Room. I chuckled as I remembered what was coming up. When we got back to Louise's Room, she, as scripted ordered me off to do the laundery and wake her at Dawn. Once she was finished instructing me, I decided to head down a different route than the one that made me bump into Siesta, sue me if you wanted, but, I just didn't like her. Even though I still made my route one in which I bumped into Guiche talking with the one first year. The next day would be epic. Once i got back to louise's room, I decided to summon my stuff, the first thing I needed would be to set-up an array of solar panels so I could charge my electric appliances. After I had done that, and made sure no-one would find it, I summoned my laptop, my nook, my phone, my headphones, and I made a portal out in a close enough place so I could get internet. I also summoned some sets of clothes so I wouldn't have to wear the same clothes day in and day out.

Dawn.

As ordered to I woke up, and went to wake up Louise.'This'll be fun' I thought grinning.

"YO! Master wake up, it's dawn." I shouted at her.

"KYAAA!" Louise yelled freaking out. She then whipped her head around looking for the transgressor.

"WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!" She shouted at me clearly pissed off,

"I thought you could use a nice yell." I responded with a shit-eating grin.

"YOU-" She started looking pissed. Her bangs were covering her eyes as she emanated a killing aura. I quickly stopped grinning as i knew what would come, looking slightly scared.

"You, need to be punished." She said quietly, walking over to her dresser. She took something out and i quietly tried the door. It was locked for some reason, and i had no way of escape.

"Err, couldn't we talk this out?" I suggested futily as she started to whip me, I believe that my screams were heard throughout the castle. After a while of pain, she and I went outside, to the area where people where supposed to bond with thier familiars.

"So, commoner, what's your name?" Louise politely asked me.

"My name is Matt Ignolian, Louise." I replied.

"So, what did you do before you were summoned to me?" She asked, she was quite inquisitive, didn't see that in the anime.

"I was pretty much a Jack-of-all-trades, you could ask me to do something and I would do it, unless it involved killing." I replied

"Where are you fro-" Louise started.

"How dare you drop my cake, maid!" Shouted Guiche shouted at Siesta, who was on the ground holding her cheek.

"I'm sorry, milord, it won't happen again." she said slowly walking away.

"Hey, Dousch-bag over there!" I called out.

"What did you call me commoner?!" Guiche shouted as everyone else just stood in silence.

"I called you a Dousche-bag Two-timer." I calmly explained, everyone started to bug out thier eyes as they heard me call him two-timer.

"I am not a two-timer commoner, I am a noble Mage!" He said glaring at me.

"Oh, I would think those two young ladies over there would disagree." I said all the while smirking.

"Guiche what is the meaning of this?!" Both the first-year and montmorency asked.

"U-u-m-m, I haven't had the pleasure of meating you yet, who are you?" He quickly stuttered out and saved.

"You said you would eat my soufle, though!" said the first year.

"Hey Guiche! You just got caught!" Laughed out this one pudgy kid. The other students all started laughing as they watched Guiche get slapped by both of the girls. I Laughed a little bit as well, okay fine i cracked like a nut, what can i say? He just got caught two-timing those two girls, he got what he deserved.

"You there!" he called out pointing at me.

"Yeah?" I questioned still grinning.

"You just soiled my reputation, and you broke the hearts of those two young girls! As a Noble Mage, I just can't let these atrocities go!" He yelled.

"I'm pretty sure, YOU were the one to do that just now, Casanova." I replied grinning. The rest of the people present started laughing again because of this.

"How about we settle this, with a duel. Meet me at the courtyard in ten minutes." He said hotly stalking off. 'Well, this'll be interesting.' I thought with a shit-eating grin on my face as I thought of what I was going to do.

_Well, Time to cut it off there people, i've already thought of what i'm going to do next, I just want to leave you poor people on a cliff-hangar where i actually know whats going to happen next. By the way if you want the OC's profile, then go to my Author's page, you'll find it there. Chow! R&R for me please_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, this is Matt-dragnolian here, I have Finally posted the third chapter to my dust runes fic, so that will be there. Chow!_

_Disclaimer: I only own My OC, the rest belongs to the original story._

__"Hello!"- Speech

'Hello!'- Thought

**"Hello!"**- Speech when Matt is angry.

*KABOOM!* loud noises

"What are you doing Familiar?!" Louise asked me furious

"I'm simply going to kick Guiche's butt." I calmly replied starting toward the courtyard.

"But you can't, no commoner can beat a noble!" Louise said grabbing my sleeve, she was strong for a girl her size.

"Whoever said that I was a simple commoner?" I Replied archaicly with a Cheshire grin

"What?" Louise was taken back by this. I smirked then walked to the field.

"I commend you for not running away, commoner." Guiche said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just fight okay?" I said impatiently. This time Guiche didn't bother introducing himself, just summoning up a dozen or so valkryies, and sending them at me. I didn't waste any time in leaping from one to another summoniong somnum and caving in thier helmets. One tried to come at me from above me, and I used Somnums ability to grab it with a shadow hand and pull it toward me and yo-yo it with my fist. I flung the body into a few more of the valkryies, knocking them back. Another one came at me that was bigger than the rest, I jumped as high as I could, then fell down ontop of it, fist first. I stood up from the wreckage and walked over to Guiche, he was cowering in fear.

"I-I forfeit." he mumbled.

"Alright then, I'll take my leave." I said. I was wondering how he summoned all of the rest of the gollems, in the anime they were few and weak. 'Oh well, this isn't the anime so there are bound to be differences.' I thought walking to louise.

"So, what do you want to do now Louise?" I asked walking over to her. She started to say something, then her eyes widened.

"Matt look out!" Louise yelled. I turned my head and saw something coming at my face. Needless to say everything else was a blank.

_Two days later_

The first thing I did when I opened my eyes, was sigh. Why? Because after taking a simple hit to the head, I was knocked out for two. Freaking. Days. How did I know? Because that's what happened in the anime.

"So, how long was I out again?" But it can't hurt to make sure.

"Huh? You're awake!" Louise said freaking out.

"Um, Yes?" I smartly replied.

"Matt you idiot!" Louise yelled hitting me.

"Hey! I just woke up!" I said defending myself from her assault. Her fists wierdly hurt, how was it hurting so much when she was so small!

"You were out for two days, after you were hit with the metal!" Louise continued yelling at me.

"Huh? Metal?" I asked, why was I hit with a metal something-or-other?"

"Yes, Professer Colbert was expiramenting with something again." Louise said exasperated.

"Oh, that makes sense." I was now reconsidering why I was depressed earlier.

"Well, Time for us to head back to my dorm room." Louise said getting up.

"Okay." I replied, If I remembered correctly, something is going to happen soon. After we got back to her dorm, she sent me out to do her laundery. When I walked out, I saw Flame, Kirche's Familiar.

"What are you doing here, little guy?" I asked him. He croaked, then pointed himself in the direction of Kirche's room.

"Sorry little guy, i'm not going in there, not tonight, or ever." I Told him. He tried to drag me, but I grabbed his tail, then flung him into her room. Bet that was a surprise!

"By the way, we're going to the town today." Louise suddenly declared, it was morning now, and I had expected this to happen.

"What? Why?" I asked, I knew that I would get Derflinger from the weapons shop, but after seeing Somnum, why would we be going still?

"Because, We need to get you a better weapon that that...thing, on your hand." Louise huffed.

"...Okay, but I am going to pick the weapon." I said, after a pause, I was a little miffed that she called my Somnum a random 'thing', after all, I did go Blackhole diving to get the material for it.

"Fine by me." She answered.

"Wait, how are we going to get there?" I asked confused.

"By Horse, how else?" Louise replied, she was probably confused by my question.

"...You are going by horse." I said, I didn't like horses, and I believe the feeling was mutual.

"How are you going to get there then?" Louise asked me exasperated.

"Somehow, don't ask." I replied glaring at her. Thankfully she didn't ask how, she just glared at me and left. Later, when I was allowed to leave, I told louise that I was good to go. She glared at me and walked past me. Thankfully she left on the horse after glaring at me some more. If I remember correctly, she said that it was a four hour ride there, so I waited for three hours, then teleported there. Needless to say when she got there, she was shocked.

"How did you get here?!" Louise asked me, the shock evident in her voice.

"I flew." I replied bluntly. Louise sighed loudly, then motioned for me to follow her.

"So, where are we going?" I asked

"To the weapons shop remember." Louise replied

"Ah! There it is." Louise said pointing at it. It was a little run down place that was next to a potion shop.

"Ahh, Welcome to my humble shop, anything I can get for you?" The shop owner asked.

"Yes, can we get a sword for my familliar her?" Louise asked

"Ahh, yes, of course, of course." He replied, he went back a little bit, then came back with a shiny gold blade.

"No." I said immediatly. The blade was gold, for friggen sake!

"B-but sir, please reconsider, this sword was made by the famous alchemist-" he started.

"No." I said interupting him.

"O-kay sir, we have many other fine swords over there if you want?" He quickly said.

"Excuse me, but could we find any swords that are below 100 ecu?" Louise asked.

"Eh? Oh, over there in that barrel." His cheery attitude went away, when he saw we wanted a cheap sword.

"Over here, partner!" a voice came from one of the swords.

"Oi! Shut it you stupid sword!" The shop owner snapped

"No! This young man deserves to get a **real** sword" The voice retorted.

"What's going on?" Louise asked.

"Apparently, the shop owner is talking to a sword." I replied.

"You! Boy over there, come pick me up!" Derflinger yelled. I was able to identify the sword easily, going over to grab it. As soon as I picked it suddenly shined and was clean of all rust.

"I feel years younger and sharper than ever! For that to happen as soon as you grabbed me you must be very special." Deflinger said

"Why thank you, I'll show you more about myself later." I told him putting him in the sheath the owner gave me.

"On the hand, i'll give him to you for free! Just take him somewhere else!" Thew shop owner seemed to be glad to be rid of him.

"So, how are we going to get back?" Louise asked me. Some theives had apparently stolen the horse.

"Hell with it, i'll fly us there." I was at the end of my patience that day, I was just feeling cranky that day.

"How?" Louise asked, she seemed doubtful.

"Like this." I replied summoning my nimbus wings. She just stared in shock while I picked her up princess style and flew back to the academy.

_Wanna try to guess what happens next? I know. Mwuhahahahahha! Anyways, next coming out will be the third chap. For The Psyche Dragon, stay tuned! R&R and Chow!_


	3. AN sorry!

_Hello, this is Matt-dragnolian here, I've finally gotten better from being sick, and school is now essentially over for me, so i will now be starting to write more chapters for my stories, i'm actually considering dropping two of them, so give me feedback on that will ya? i will also try to start making the chapters longer, but this also means that i'll be updating much less, i'm not too fast at writing, so please review, it feeds with stuffs to make me write faster, so please R&R, Chow!_


End file.
